


第九章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [9]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第九章

文星伊和辉人当然考到不错的成绩成功进入A大，成为了金容仙的师弟师妹。文星伊的父母当然舍不得文星伊去跟别人抢宿舍，所以就买了一间房子给他。理所当然的容和辉人就跟他住在一起。文星伊与她们两个交往的事情只有文父母知道，他无法想象如果金父母和丁父母知道后会做出什么事情。

而文星伊当然成功得到了两人的原谅。他经过了多重考验，让她们感觉到自己的诚意所以她们就原谅他了。

“唉，终于搬好东西了，好累哦！”文星伊说着就直接躺在沙发上，容和辉人就站在他的面前看着他。

“你今晚打算跟谁睡啊？这里只有两间房间。”容问着文星伊而她们两人都希望他会选择自己。文星伊现在可以说是很紧张因为他讲要跟谁睡都会伤到另一个人的心。同时他也在心里把他的父母骂了18遍，为什么买两间房的房子。

“哎呀好饿啊！我们一起去吃东西吧！”文星伊赶紧拉着两人出去吃饭了。

在餐厅里她们也在为谁坐在文星伊的旁边而吵架。最后容赢了，她就坐在文星伊的旁边而辉人就坐在他的对面。

辉人觉得自己被忽略了因为他们俩一直在聊天，所以她就想玩玩文星伊。她把脚伸到对面文星伊的小朋友去，结果它真的立正了。文星伊用眼神警告辉人但是她好像没看到似的。刚好有一个漂亮的女服务生来送餐，文星伊就紧盯着人家看。辉人生气了就用脚用力夹住他的小朋友，而容就用力地拉着他的耳朵。

金容仙以为文星伊最后会跟她一起睡的时候，文星伊就告诉她今晚他会跟辉人一起睡。她很失望，气冲冲地回房间去了。文星伊当然会选择跟辉人睡啊因为金容仙都不让他碰，如果跟容睡怎么能睡得着呢？辉人很生气因为她觉得自己一整天都被忽略了，文星伊根本不关心自己，让她觉得自己好像第三者一样耽误他们两个。文星伊就忐忑地去找辉人因为他知道她生气了。

“宝贝～不要生气了嘛！”文星伊奶声奶气地向辉人说着。

“你太过分了！你既然不理我，把我一个人晾在一旁害我好像局外人一样！我真的很生气你！”

“好啦对不起，是我不好让你生气了，你要打要骂随便你，只要你能消气就行了！”说着文星伊就抓着辉人的手打自己，辉人终于笑了。她告诉文星伊下次不可以再酱了不然她永远都不要理他了。

“我答应你的事一定会做到的，你放心吧！”辉人已经不生气了就让文星伊去关灯睡觉了。一把灯关了，文星伊就扑上床把辉人压下去。

“刚刚你在餐厅调戏我，我好像还没报仇呢。”文星伊当晚就把辉人吃得一干二净了，而金容仙还在房里想着要怎样做才能两全其美。


End file.
